


The Importance of Pie

by ainebegonia



Series: Pregnant Cas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainebegonia/pseuds/ainebegonia
Summary: There's a pie shortage in Kansas.





	The Importance of Pie

**Author's Note:**

> The female OC is loosely based on a friend of mine who I miss like crazy. This is not great, I just wanted to put something out and it's been forever and a day since I posted.

There was no pie. None. Not just in the bunker. Not just in all the bakeries, restaurants, grocery stores, and cafes in Lawrence. There was no pie in any retail establishment in all of Kansas. Well, except for those fast food deep fried pies, because, as Cas insisted when Dean tried to give him those, they were not real pies, but “fritters with delusions of adequacy.” There was no pie and this was a big problem for Dean, not just because he hadn't had any pie in a month, but also because Cas had eaten every last commercially produced pie in all of Kansas and still wanted more. 

So here Dean was, at the nearby big box grocery store, grabbing every conceivable thing needed for pie. Except he was NOT going to make a crust from scratch, even the simple and easy tutorials for that on YouTube were way more work than he wanted to do. He looked down at his cart overflowing with fruit, cream, puddings, frozen pie crusts, graham crackers, whipped cream, and other pie stuff and was thankful for the money a recent haunting victim had insisted he take after freed her adult bookshop from a prudish ghost.

He was also glad he brought Sammy with because this was way too much for one man to deal with. Or, at least, he was until Sammy opened his fool mouth. 

“Do we really need all of this? It's not healthy to eat so much sugar. Cas should eat some more vegetables, especially broccoli and spinach. Babies need iron and vitamins,” Sam ranted, feeling vaguely superior to Dean who probably never even heard of the food pyramid, yet alone taken an entire introduction to nutrition class like he had.

“Do you really want me to tell Cas that you don't approve of his eating habits after the waffle incident?”

Sam shuddered. No, he did not want a repeat of the waffle incident. He shut his mouth and kept it that way until they were checking out and the cashier asked a question that seemed to stump Dean. 

“What's with all the pie stuff?” the cashier, a nice grad student named Ivonne, asked. She normally wouldn't have even blinked at what the urban lumberjacks were buying, but her manager had been on her case about “engaging the customer” since a secret shopper had commented that she was efficient, but impersonal. The shorter flannel enthusiast, whom she would've called a twink, if he was 20 years younger, just blinked at her. The taller one, who she really hoped was not his boyfriend, let out the cutest laugh she had ever heard. 

“It's for his boyfriend,” the tall, shaggy, and cute one answered. Ivonne was very happy to hear that, but still a little confused about the amounts.

"But why so much,” she questioned. There had to be the fixings for at least 200 pies in their order.

“Pregnancy cravings,” the former twink answered, seemingly without thought.

“Dean” the cuter one tried to interject. Dean froze and looked like a frightened little boy. 

“It's cool,” Ivonne replied evenly, “I’m a big supporter of trans rights. I try to be the best ally I can be.” Dean seemed to relax at that. By this time, she had scanned all of their stuff and she told them their total. They paid in cash and if she slipped the giant her phone number when she handed him the receipt, that was just between her and him. 

Dean was glad to get out of the store. He couldn't believe that he had slipped up like that. He filled Baby's trunk with the bags while Sam yammered on about how lucky it was they ended up with such a nice, sweet, understanding cashier. 

“Just use a condom. I don't want to try and cram two carseats in Baby,” Dean replied.

“What?!” Sam sputtered. 

“I saw her slip you her number, Gigantor,” Dean said as he slid behind the wheel. “Let's get home before Cas gets restless.”

 

They made it safely back to the bunker and were unloading the trunk when Castiel came into the garage. Cas grabbed all the bags from them without saying a word and led them into the kitchen. He looked at Sam with biggest puppy dog eyes that the younger Winchester had ever seen outside of a mirror. “Sam, will you please make me at least 3 non baked pies? I will want them in about 1 hour, 53 minutes and 28 seconds, if possible.”

“Sure, Cas, but I thought you preferred the way that Dean makes everything.” Sam was genuinely confused. Cas had complained many times that Sam was a terrible cook and shouldn't be trusted with anything more complicated than pouring milk in the kitchen.

Cas smirked at him, something he had definitely picked up from Dean, and Sam knew he was about to regret his comment. “Yes, Dean is far superior to you in the kitchen, but he is going to be busy for the next 1 hour and 53 minutes.”

Sam hoped Cas would not explain further. It was a fruitless hope.

“Because he will be sexually pleasuring me,” Cas needlessly continued, “by letting me put my ‘King Kong cock’ in his mouth and then his anus.”

Dean was bright red, “Cas, privacy, man! We talked about this!”

“But you said it was okay to share stuff with your best friend,” Cas argued as the walked out of the kitchen towards their room. 

Sam was too busy wondering if was possible to use whipped cream as brain bleach to realize that Cas had called him his best friend. He would have been extremely flattered, if he had.


End file.
